One Last Adventure
by Dragonguy001
Summary: Eragon and Saphira take one last adventure before they are stuck forever training new Riders, but new feelings emerge between them. So if people were wondering, I stopped this because I got caught writing it and, for obvious reasons, got really embarrassed. But I think I could possibly continue on occasion now if people are still interested. If people still care I'll continue.
1. The Last Adventure

**Author Note: I do not own any characters of this series, only the story I am making. This is a love story between Saphira and Eragon, but is not simply sex driven; a story does actually take place. Please review as I want to improve my writing skills.**

Ch. 1

The Last Adventure

Eragon was still fiddling with the puzzle that the elves had given him the day before they had finally found land. It was now three days after they had landed, the elves having already used their magic to sing a great hall from the trees, and Eragon was no further along with the puzzle than he had been at the start. He now sat with his back leaned against Saphira's ever warm stomach as he continued trying to figure out the secrets of the puzzle, occasionally asking Saphira for any advice she could provide (though she was as equally stumped as him). After another few moments attempting to deduce the puzzle's secrets he let out a long sigh as he tossed the object onto the grand bed that had been constructed for Eragon and Saphira.

He began to let his eyes gaze around the room as he, in his boredom, decided to inspect every inch of the newly constructed – well, not so much constructed as grown – building. The room that had been granted to him and Saphira was very large indeed, the elves believing the grandmaster of the new, soon-to-be Riders should have a room which fit the title. They were also, of course, planning for the future, knowing that Saphira would eventually grow to a much larger size than she already was, but to Eragon it seemed as if the room was too big. The only furniture in the room was the bed, a few dressers for clothes and items, and a few chairs for any guests, and all these were situated in one corner of the room while the rest remained completely Spartan. Other great rooms had been constructed for the new dragons that would eventually live in this hall, but Eragon and Saphira's room still nearly doubled the size of any other.

Eragon continued to let his gaze wander until he finally caught Saphira eyeing him closely, which caused him to jump slightly, believing she was still asleep. _Hello Saphira_, he said through their mind connection, _I didn't know you were awake. _

_How could I sleep with all that noisy thinking, _she chuckled.

_Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was still connected with you, _he apologized.

She simply laughed, Eragon could feel the rumble in her chest as she did, then replied, _I wasn't really tired anyway, just bored._

_You too huh, _he asked, Saphira nodding a reply. _There's nothing to do around here_ _since the elves have already built everything we need and there isn't anyone to train yet. _

_Well, _she said, _I've been thinking… why don't we go on a little adventure while we wait for new Riders to be found? It could very well be our last adventure, after all. _

Eragon could feel Saphira's excitement at the prospect of another journey with just Eragon and her, just Dragon and Rider. The idea was appealing to him too. _Do you think the elves will let us?_

Saphira let out another chortle, _Do you really think they would stop us… or even could for that matter? If anything we could just sneak out of here at night and leave them a little note explaining ourselves. As long as we promised to be back before any new Riders arrived I'm sure they would be fine with the idea._

_How would we know if any new Riders were on their way_, he asked, realizing the answer even before Saphira explained.

_We already have a scrying mirror set up. We would just scry them every day to ask if any new Riders had yet to be sent. _

_Yea, but they may not want us to put ourselves in danger, we are pretty important after all._

_Danger? What could be more dangerous than fighting Galbatorix? Now that he is gone there is truly nothing that could get in our way, _she claimed in her arrogance, still proud over having defeated the greatest threat known to the world.

Eragon pondered the idea for a moment before standing on his feet, _Alright! Let's do it, _he exclaimed, already thrilled about their upcoming journey.

Together he and Saphira left the hall to go discuss their plans with both the elves and the Eldunari, who had seemed a little hesitant at first, but finally agreed to the quest. They simply told Eragon and Saphira the importance for them to stay safe, explaining that if they were lost then the entire order of the Riders would be faced by the tremendous setback of having no one to train new recruits. They both agreed that they would not put themselves into danger. The Eldunari and elves had seemed pleased enough by their promise and within an hour Eragon and Saphira were ready to take to the skies. They had decided to travel east, seeing the tall mountain range that hung in the distance, and without hesitation Saphira had begun her flight, her wings eager to feel the wind beneath them again.

Saphira's POV

Saphira sat watching her Rider continue to match his wits with the puzzle the elves had given him, but to no avail. Eragon had forgotten to close off his mind to her when she had told him she was going to sleep, so all the thoughts he had while trying to figure out the puzzle flowed into Saphira's mind. She didn't say anything, though; she wasn't truly tired, just overcome with boredom, wishing for some new excitement, and his thoughts seemed to somehow comfort her. She simply watched as her Rider's fingers fumbled with the mechanisms of the puzzle.

For the last couple of days Saphira had felt very clingy, never wanting to leave her Rider's side if even for a moment. This feeling perplexed her. She had always felt more comfortable when Eragon was by her side, of course, but now she almost felt unwilling to leave him at all. Luckily Eragon had not noticed this behavior from her, for it embarrassed her slightly. Now she realized she felt a great feeling of contentment just watching her Rider hungrily chase the secrets of the puzzle that so enticed him.

Saphira soon began trying to think thoughts to help relieve the overwhelming sense of boredom that only her Rider seemed to break. She imagined Eragon and herself flying high through the air, over tall mountains and thick forests, through large valleys and over long meadows. Then she imagined her and Eragon sitting side by side at the mouth of a cavern atop a soaring mountain, both of them watching as the sun set behind a high mountain range. A feeling of warmth entered Saphira at the thought of spending such time with her Rider, and so she decided to continue with her story. As the sun set behind the mountains and the stars began to appear slowly from the night sky, she and Eragon retreated into the cave. Saphira lit a fire using her breath on some logs they had collected from the forest. In the firelight she stared deeply into her Rider's loving eyes, a sense of happiness flooded her. She then laid herself next to her Rider as he began to scratch the sensitive parts of her underbelly. Small purring sounds sprang from her throat as her muscles relaxed after a hard day's flight. Her eyelids began to flutter shut as Eragon continued to massage her belly, but, before she knew it, Eragon had worked his hand lower. His hand was now scratching directly between her back legs, causing Saphira to open her eyes once again. She saw her Rider was now staring into her eyes, a mischievous grin upon his face, but instead of stopping him, she only smiled back and allowed him to continue. She moaned in pleasure as his hand began to hit the right spots. After a moment she stood up, glancing down at her Rider who now looked uncomfortable, and began to crouch. Within a split second she pounced Eragon and had him pinned to the ground, her claws keeping hold of his arms and legs. She began to lick his face ever so delicately with her tongue before she used her powerful teeth to rip away his clothes from his body. She began to slowly lick her way down his body, starting with his neck, then his chest, then his stomach, then his…

Saphira's eyelids sprang open as she emerged from her daydream. Her body felt warm on the inside with pleasure, but Saphira was disgusted with herself. _How could I even think something like that, _she chastised herself. She wiggled her head slightly as if to shake off her lustful thoughts before she turned her head to look at Eragon who had now forsaken the elven toy. He now seemed to be aimlessly looking around the room; she could tell he was bored. The desire to go on another adventure once again sprang to life in her, convincing herself that the dream she had experienced was caused by little more than boredom, and decided she would bring the idea to Eragon's attention. As if reading her mind, Eragon suddenly turned and looked directly into Saphira's seemingly bottomless blue eyes.

_Hello Saphira. _


	2. The Journey Begins

**Author Note: Please remember to review and point out any ways I could be a better writer, otherwise, enjoy. **

Ch. 2

The Journey Begins

Saphira was flying low above the trees now. When they had begun their journey, heading in the direction of the mountains they had seen to the east, it had been early morning, but now the sun was beginning to fade off to the west, sinking below the horizon. They had not stopped once since their flight had begun, so eager were they to taste the freedom of what was likely their last adventure alone together as Dragon and Rider, but now Saphira had started to tire and both of their stomach's felt empty. Saphira began searching the trees for any sign of a clearing where she could land, but the forest seemed to be an almost endless blanket of thick trees below them.

_See anything yet Saphira, _Eragon asked from his place atop Saphira's saddle.

_Well… I see trees, _she responded, her voice sounding weary.

Eragon chuckled a little at this as he resumed his search for any place Saphira could land. _There,_ Eragon said, having spotted a small plateau that seemed strangely dissimilar in this nearly flat landscape. He showed Saphira an image of the hill with his mind, it was off to north of their path slightly, but was open enough that Saphira could land with ease. Saphira quickly swerved off their course, surging her head in the direction of the outcropping. Within a few moments they had landed, Saphira's wings sagging from exhaustion. Eragon quickly began unsaddling Saphira. As soon as the saddle was off Saphira collapsed, laying on her side and breathing heavily.

Eragon retrieved some of the bread and cheese from the saddlebags and began to nibble on them. _Aren't you hungry too, _he asked Saphira.

_Yes, but I'm too tired to do anything about, _she admitted.

_Well I brought a bit of salted meat along with us, want that?_

_ No, I'm not quite hungry enough to be able to eat that… I prefer my meat a bit fresher._

_ I could go… hunt you something if you want, _Eragon said, having to pause in mid-sentence. He still didn't like the idea of killing animals, still even refusing to eat meat himself, but he didn't want Saphira to have to choose between sleep or food.

_That sounds good actually, as long as you don't mind little one. I know how you dislike killing when you don't need to, _replied Saphira, feeling the hesitation in Eragon through their connection. She had thought about denying his offer, but the prospect of easy food seemed too good to pass up at the moment.

_Alright, _Eragon said as he stood, placing the remaining bread and cheese back in the saddlebag. _I'll be back soon. Actually, I might not even need to get out of speaking range if I get lucky enough, but goodbye anyway. _And with that Eragon began a descent down the edge of the plateau, searching around for any visible sign of animal tracks in the slowly fading sunlight. Eragon was wrong, however. Most of the large game animals, having seen a large flying beast land not far from them, had scattered. Eragon had difficulty finding any tracks in the fading light, even with the improved vision he had gained when he had been transformed into his more elven form. Finally he had found a fresh track, but following it had taken him out of range of Saphira's mind.

Saphira was laying upon the top of the plateau, trying to keep herself awake for Eragon's return, but the idea of sleep had been too enticing. She let her eyes slowly shut and within moments found herself dreaming. Most of the dreams had simply been quick and forgettable, but some stayed fresh within her mind even after she awoke. One dream was of her and Eragon's conquests. She dreamt of the cities that they stormed and of their ultimate victory against Galbatorix, which gave her a sense of pride, but then her dreams turned. She dreamed of watching Eragon's futile attempts to court Arya, and felt herself become jealous at watching the scene take place. She watched as Eragon attempted to show his true feelings for Arya, only to be turned away, his heart broken. Eragon suddenly turned and began walking away from where Arya stood, walking toward Saphira. His eyes were on the brink of tears, and she could feel the true depth of his sadness through their link. Saphira suddenly found herself rubbing her snout against Eragon in attempt to comfort him, occasionally licking his cheek. Soon the tears began to clear from Eragon's eyes as he turned and hugged Saphira's snout. She saw the words that his mouth moved more than she heard them, "I love you, Saphira." She suddenly felt elation as the words came from Eragon's mouth. After the brief hug had ended, Saphira settled her head onto Eragon's lap and allowed him to rub the sensitive parts of her neck, feeling a complete satisfaction boil over her as he did. "Saphira," she heard Eragon say, but she didn't respond, she was too happy simply being so close to her Rider.

_Saphira, _came the voice again, this time she opened her eyes. Saphira realized she had somehow ended up with her head resting upon Eragon's lap.

_Oh, hello, _she said as she began stretching out her sore muscles.

_Were you asleep that whole time,_ Eragon asked.

_Why? What happened? _Upon hearing this Eragon let out a burst of laughter. _What's so funny, little one, _Saphira asked, truly puzzled at this reaction.

_You…, _he had trouble speaking through his bout of laughter, _I was bringing the deer I had caught up here and left it on the ground over there. Then I sat down next to you and started scratching your neck. Before I knew what was happening you had your head in my lap and were rubbing against me really affectionately, _he continued to laugh after he had finished.

Saphira turned her head slightly, a little embarrassed. _I was just having a nice dream, _she said in her defense.

_I guess so, _he replied, his laughter finally fading. _Anyway your food is right there,_ he gestured with his hand to the deer he had left on the ground.

Saphira smiled a bit of a toothy grin, _Thank you, little one. It was very kind of you to get me my meal. _

_It was the least I could do; I mean you _have _been flying us around all day._

_Still, I know how much you don't care for killing._

At this Eragon looked into her eyes, those swirling jewels of pure sapphire, and said, _Saphira, you know I would do anything for you._

At these words Saphira felt the same elation she had felt within her dream, but now it was more tangible and it made her feel a strange warmth within her. She had heard these words from Eragon before, of course, but the love that so encapsulated every syllable of his speech was very prevalent. Without warning, however, Saphira's mind began to turn back to the lustful thoughts that she had had before. She imagined walking up to Eragon and putting her snout directly to his mouth, kissing him the best way she could, and allowing her tongue to slip within his mouth, exploring the warmth and wetness of it. When she released Eragon, his face in shock – though not displeased, from their kiss, she then bit down on the back of shirt and carried him to the center of the plateau. She set him down and then turned herself onto her back, exposing her underbelly as well as her sacred area, the protective flap usually covering that area now open. After a moment of hesitation Eragon began to walk to where she lay, pulling off his clothes as he did. She saw his erect member moving toward her; she almost squeaked in anticipation as he got himself into position.

_Saphira?_

She shook herself from her daydream as she realized she had sunk all her claws into the ground, her body tensed from anticipation. She looked at Eragon, who was now standing and looking at her with a concerned look in his face, and realized she wanted nothing more than to pounce on him this very instant. Luckily she had not allowed Eragon to view her thoughts. She let her muscles relax as the warmth within her began to fade; the desire to pounce Eragon was passing. _What the hell is wrong with me, _she thought to herself.

_Saphira, _he repeated, _are you feeling alright?_

_Sorry, _she apologized, _I'm fine, I just had a… strange feeling come over me. _She refused to go into any more detail even at Eragon's prodding. Seeing that he wasn't going to get her talk, Eragon simply pointed at where the deer carcass lay.

_Are you going to eat that, or is it just going to rot?_

_Oh, right, _she said, remembering how hungry she was, but still feeling awkward. _Thank you again, little one. _Within a few powerful bites Saphira had devoured the entire deer, her mouth now a bit blood covered. She began licking the scales around her mouth clean, making sure they retained their blue shine.

_You're such a ferocious creature, aren't you, _Eragon said, having witnessed the entire meal that had taken place in a matter of seconds. _I feel bad for any creature that becomes your chosen prey, _he smiled slightly.

Saphira thought to herself, _And it seems _you_ have become my chosen prey, little one. _She suddenly realized what she had said and shook her head a little. _Why am I thinking like this, _she asked herself, _I've never… felt like this before. _She felt disgusted with herself again. _How would something… like that… even work between us, we aren't even the same species, _she began discussing in her head. _Not to mention it just feels wrong, and Eragon might find me sickening just for thinking these thoughts. _Then she remembered how much love had been behind Eragon's words not long ago. _No, he could never find me disgusting, but it could still make him feel very awkward to be around me, knowing the feelings that I'm having for him. But what if he somehow finds out on his own, twice already I've found myself in a hypnotic state where all I could think of was him. If he were to simply push into my mind to see what I was feeling he would know everything. It might be better to tell him, though, then to let that happen. Who knows, he may even feel the same way about me, _she said, allowing herself to get her hopes up slightly.Before long she had decided that the best thing to do was to simply let Eragon know how she felt. She preferred this greatly to having Eragon suddenly find out on his own, but now she simply needed to know how and when to tell him. _Not tonight_, she decided. She was too tired to find the right words to express to Eragon how she felt. _I'm going to sleep for tonight, _she said to Eragon.

_Alright then, I guess I'll sleep a little also, _he said as he walked to where Saphira was lying. He laid down and put his head on her soft underbelly, using it as a pillow. Saphira felt herself jump a little at this, the heat beginning to rise in her again. She tried to ignore it as best as she could as she folded her wing over Eragon to help keep in the warmth. _Goodnight, Saphira._

_Goodnight, little one. _

Eragon began to let his body drift off into the unnecessary sleep that all elves could induce upon themselves, but woke himself as a strong smell invaded his nostrils. The scent was very pleasing to Eragon, it smelled of a combination of perfumes and flowers, and Eragon found himself excited by the scent.

_Saphira, do you smell that?_

Saphira brought her snout up and sniffed the air, her tongue flicking out to taste it, but caught no scent. _No. What does it smell like, little one, _she asked, incredibly curious how Eragon was picking up a smell that she could not.

_It smells like an expensive perfume. _

_Well, I don't think there is anyone out here who would be wearing any perfume._

Eragon continued to sniff the air, trying to work his way to the source of the smell. He found it. It was coming from Saphira's lower body, he realized. _I think it's coming from you, _he said. _Did you fly through some trees that were flowering or something?_

_No… it's coming from me? _She sniffed herself and finally caught the slightest hint of what Eragon was talking about, but the smell seemed dull to her.

_It's coming from your lower body it seems._

Saphira lifted her wing, exposing Eragon to the world again, and bent her head to where Eragon had been sniffing. It was much stronger here, but the smell still seemed dull to her, not like an expensive perfume at all.

_Do you smell it, _Eragon asked.

_I do, but it doesn't smell good to me, not like perfume anyway. _

_Well, I sure like it, _Eragon said, inhaling deeply before returning his head to Saphira's underbelly. _It's quite pleasant, but I'm still curious as to where you got it from._

_I don't know. I surely didn't bring any perfume with me, _Saphira said, rumbling a little which was her form of a chuckle.

_It doesn't matter much, I guess. Goodnight, _Eragon said for the second time that night, shutting his eyes as he allowed his muscles to relax.

_Goodnight, little one, _Saphira repeated, letting her eyelids slide shut as she drifted off into sleep.


	3. Saphira's Decision

**Author Note: Please remember to review and tell me any way I could improve my writing, since I also happen to be working on an actual book at the moment - in my spare time. Realize, though, I'm also 16 and writing this story only after everyone in my house has gone to sleep because I'm embarrassed a little (since this is a sex story after all), so I don't have tons of time to write a story of epic proportions. And don't worry, I'll add conflict soon enough, I'm just trying to set up Saphira and Eragon's relationship. Enjoy. **

Ch. 3

Saphira's Decision

Saphira awoke, feeling happy after experiencing a few pleasant dreams, and found Eragon had already crawled his way out from underneath her wing and was now sitting a few meters away. He was munching on some bread and some fruits that he had obviously foraged from the forest around them.

_Good morning, Saphira, _Eragon said with a tone of joy in his mind-voice.

Saphira stretched out her long limbs and wings while she spoke, _What are you so pleased about, little one?_

_ Well, while I was out getting our breakfast – there's another deer for you by the way, _Eragon motioned with his hand to an area on the plateau where a large deer lay sprawled on the ground – no obvious wounds since it had been killed with magic, _I just got to thinking about being out here with you, in this wide open world, us free to go wherever we pleased, and well… it just seemed to put me in a good mood, even though I had to kill your meal. _Saphira smiled at this, she was glad that Eragon was enjoying himself so.

After Saphira had finished stretching the drowsiness from her limbs, she made her way to where the deer lay upon the outcropping, sniffed it, found it pleasing, and had the entire meal finished in a few massive bites. She began to clean her scales after the somewhat bloody business. _So I've been thinking, _Saphira said through their mind connection, _what are we planning on doing once we reach the mountains anyway. I mean, it is possible we could find some sort of civilized people to converse with for awhile – possibly even assist – but that seems unlikely. What are we planning on doing if the rest of our journey is simply like this, traveling with little true purpose? _

Eragon had not quite thought of this. Danger and adventure had always seemed to follow him wherever he went, but finding nothing of interest among the still distant mountains was a very real possibility out here in this quiet world. _I suppose… I suppose we just eventually return to the elven hall if we grow bored. We could just ride the high of our freedom for awhile and see where the winds take us, but ultimately, if we find nothing, we just return and prepare ourselves for our lives as grandmasters of the Riders – which, in truth, doesn't really sound all that bad when compared to my old farm boy life so long ago. _Eragon stared off into the distance for a moment, remembering his old life with Garrow and Roran, before returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

_ That would be quite dull to find absolutely _nothing _of interest in all this wide world we have before us. _

Eragon simply nodded in agreement. He began imagining what they could be out there, waiting in the lands far to the east. _Perhaps there are wars raging all around this world between different groups_, he thought to himself. _Or perhaps there are powers out there that no mere mortal can even conceive of. _Eragon laughed to himself a little at the use of the term "mere mortal". Being a Rider, he realized, made him no mere mortal, since he could live for millennia if he found himself lucky enough, but he was still mortal nonetheless. Like all creatures of this world, he would eventually wither and die, even if it took him much longer to do so. He found himself a bit shaken by the thought and allowed his mind to shove it away as he realized he had been sitting quietly for a few moments now. _Yes, that would be quite dull, _he finally responded, trying to keep the conversation with Saphira going.

They had continued their conversation for a short while Eragon had re-saddled Saphira and prepared himself for another flight. They had decided that this flight need not be so long, since there was no need to tire themselves out within the first few days of their journey. Saphira was now flying high above the covered forest to allow themselves a better view of the world that surrounded them. The edge of the forest where Eragon, Saphira, and their elven helpers had found landfall was still visible at this height, but it was far behind them. The mountains ahead of them were now much larger in their view, now taking up much of the horizon if Eragon looked eastward. The skies were still clear and the wind was calm which made it a simple matter for Saphira to fly quickly to their intended destination. Along the way they stopped a few times for meals and to give Saphira a chance to rest and Eragon a chance to stretch his legs, but even with these occasional stops they were moving along very quickly.

The whole time they were flying, however, Saphira had her mind trained on one subject, how and when she would reveal her feelings for Eragon. She knew it would be a very difficult matter, and extraordinarily awkward to say the least, but she knew if Eragon found out on his own that it would be a much worse affair. She dealt with the obvious questions, mostly. Would this hurt our relationship? Would he be able to feel the same way for me? Is this morally wrong? What would the elves and Eldunari think about such a relation between Dragon and Rider? But then she began to ask herself a few questions she had not thought of before. Why do I suddenly feel this way for Eragon now, and not before? Is it a product of some change within me, and is it only temporary? _No, _she told herself, _these feelings aren't temporary. I know I truly love him and want to be with him. At least I don't have to worry about continuing on my entire race anymore, so that isn't a problem, _she said, trying to justify her feelings to herself. She continued thinking for awhile before coming to a decision, _I guess I will try to…, _she paused as she tried to think of the words humans used when they wished to express their feelings to another, _court him, _she finally said to herself. _I'll see if he has any interest in my advances, but I'll try to keep them as subtle as I can. If he has no interest then I'll simply inform him of my feelings and ask him to try to forgive me for feeling this way, but if he has an interest in me, then maybe I can reveal myself in a much more romantic way, _she pictured herself kissing Eragon as passionately as she could to show her feelings for him. _Now the only question is, how am I going to court him exactly? _Saphira knew how dragons courted each other, having allowed her instincts to take over when she was courting Firnen, but Eragon could not wrestle with her the same way a dragon male would. She would more likely break Eragon if she tried that method. _So I'll have to try what I've seen humans do when they try to show interest in another. _Saphira had seen a few humans trying these methods during her short lifetime, but she had never truly paid attention to such trivial matters, now somewhat regretting it. She knew that the initiator of the relationship, usually the male in the case of humans, would often bring gifts and the like for their intended partner, but she knew that she would have to act as the initiator now. She also knew that females often wore perfumes to attract men, but she already had that scent – which she had noticed was still present – that seemed to please Eragon so. _Well, at least I have that, _she said to herself. Beyond a few simple gestures, though, she truly did not know how she was going to express herself to Eragon.

Saphira continued to think on such subjects as they quickly approached the mountains that were now drawing very close. These mountains, not quite the monstrosities that the Beor mountains were, were, nevertheless, quite gigantic in their own right. Most of them were double the height of nearly all of the mountains Eragon was use to in the Spine. They were nearly covered, however, in trees, only broken by the snowcapped peaks that were far too high for any tree to live.

Saphira began to shift her heading slightly so that they would end up flying directly between two of the mountains, rather than having to scale the entire height of one mountain. Within only a half hour, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon, they had entered between two of the mountains. It was difficult to see far in the fading sunlight, but there was still enough light for Eragon to see that the mountains they had just crossed into extended only a few miles in width before breaking off into a low valley again. _Wow, this is a really thin mountain range, _he communicated to Saphira.

_Indeed it is, _she responded, her voice showing no sign of fatigue even after having flown for nearly an entire day.

_Let's find a mountainside cave to sleep in tonight, I'd feel a bit safer there than on the ground. _

_ We haven't discovered anything yet to be afraid of, little one._

_ Yeah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't still be a little cautious. _

Within a few brief moments Saphira had scouted out an alcove on one the mountainsides and had landed, the place was easily large enough for a dragon of her size to sleep comfortably. But she was not yet tired, and she was eager to begin her attempts at courting Eragon. Saphira tried to think what kind of gift she could retrieve for Eragon from the surrounding area, but was finding it quite difficult to think of anything. She decided that in the middle of the night she would sneak out to see what she could find from the mountains or the valley below.

After Eragon had eaten, Saphira wasn't hungry after having already eaten three large game animals that day; they talked for a short while before Saphira let out a long yawn, attempting to show that she was exhausted now. Eragon caught on.

_Alright, we should get a long rest tonight so we will be fresh come morning. Who knows what lies beyond this mountain range. Good night, Saphira, _he said as crawled over to where she was lying and set his head upon her underbelly.

_Good night, little one. _

Eragon closed his eyes as a thought sprang into Saphira's mind. She knew humans liked to hear music often so she began to hum a soft tune in her throat. The tune was one she had picked up when they were in Ellesmera, it was meant to convey love to another. She hummed as sweetly as she could, feeling Eragon's pleasure through their mind link.

_That's a very nice song, Saphira. Where did you hear it at?_

_ From the elves. They were always singing one song or another it seemed._

_ That they were, _Eragon chuckled. _What is that song about anyway?_

Saphira hesitated at this question. _Should I tell him? No, it's far too soon, _she said to herself. _I don't remember, _she told Eragon, feeling a bit regretful about having to lie to him.

_Well it's very nice anyway, and you have a beautiful voice – or hum, I should say._

_ Thank you, little one, _she said as she continued her song.

Before long Eragon had fallen into the elven hibernation that wasn't necessary for him to function, but Eragon enjoyed it so because of the vivid dreams he would often have while sleeping. When Saphira was sure that he was in his trance, she gently lifted his head from her body and let it lay upon one of the saddlebags, which she had moved near her for just this purpose.

_I'll be back soon, little one, _she said to herself as she emerged from the alcove where they had bedded for the night. She brought one of the other saddlebags, which were detachable luckily, with her as she swooped down to the forested valley below, the bag resting within her powerful jaws. She had decided to pick as many fresh fruits and other foods as she could find from the forest for Eragon so that, come morning, she would have a banquet set before him. Glaedr had fortunately taught Saphira quite a bit about what fruits and berries and nuts were edible, for both her and her Rider, if no meat could be found, but she soon found that there were many new and unknown plants and trees in this place so far from home. She still recognized many, such as apples and blueberries and the like, but she found many fruits here that were completely unknown to her. She sniffed some of them and knew immediately that some were poisonous from their bitter smell, but many smelled and looked completely edible. She decided to simply stick with the plants she knew. _No need to take any risk in poisoning Eragon, _she thought to herself. Within a few hours she had collected quite a sizeable amount of food, using either her massive claws or powerful teeth to rip away the fruits from their respective trees or bushes. She decided she had more than enough and began to fly back to the cavern, handling the now-full bag very carefully. She didn't want to drop it and simply be left with a bag full of mush for all her effort.

When she reached the cave she saw that Eragon was still fast asleep, his head lying against the saddlebag. Saphira placed her own saddlebag down, deciding she would set out the banquet before Eragon awoke, and paced over to where Eragon lay asleep. She laid down, her body in the same position as it was before she had left, and gently placed Eragon's head against her underbelly again, using her tail to lift his head and nudge away the saddlebag. She placed her head against the cool floor of the cave and began to let herself nod off into sleep. _I'll wake myself before morning so that I can have all the food ready, _she thought to herself as she slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. The First of Many

**Author Note: Please remember to review; it truly helps me keep putting these out there if I know people are taking an interest. Also be warned, sex upcoming.**

Ch. 4

The First of Many

Eragon's dreams this night were not so pleasing. He dreamt of Arya, how she had finally opened up to Eragon only after she knew he would be leaving forever. Her final show of emotion toward Eragon had only taunted him, though, knowing that he would never return. He had almost hated Arya for this. If she had stayed emotionally distant during Eragon's departure then he would not have felt so bad, but knowing now how she felt – and how he would never be able to be with her again – had simply made his voyage all the worse. Luckily Saphira had felt his pain and was there as a constant comfort. Ever since then, however, Eragon had the occasional dream of still being with Arya, but they always ended just how it had ended in real life, with a complete and total separation. These dreams, when they occurred, caused him to wake in a slightly sour mood, though this temper was usually cured by Saphira.

One of these dreams had occurred tonight, which left him upset when he began to wake. The first thing Eragon felt when he awoke was a puff of warm, moist air hit his face, followed by a light scraping of something against his face which also happened to be wet. He opened his eyes to find Saphira's snout not six inches from his face, her breaths of warm air following the heaving of her massive body. Eragon saw that Saphira's deep blue eyes were staring directly into his own, and he could feel an overwhelming sense of excitement and anticipation as their minds reconnected.

_Good morning, little one, _Saphira said, her tone conveying the same sense of enthusiasm that her mind was obviously feeling.

_Good morning, _Eragon replied back, wiping the sleep – and dragon saliva, he realized – from his face with the palms of his hands. Within an instant he was able to smell something that reminded him of a great feast taking place within the elven halls, but he was too tired to be curious about what the scent was.

_How did you sleep, _she asked. Eragon could see Saphira's tail was actually twitching in excitement.

_Oh… not so well, _he replied as memories of his dreams of Arya flooded his mind.

_I see, _she said solemnly as some of the memories from Eragon reached her mind. She could feel the sadness Eragon was emanating, even through her own overwhelming jubilance. _Well, maybe this will cheer you up a little._ Saphira lifted one of wings, which had been covering the ground, revealing the hidden banquet she had placed out earlier that morning. There were all assortments of fruits, nuts, and other wild, edible plants laid atop one of the sheets Eragon had brought to use as a blanket on cold nights.

Eragon's face brightened at this sight, but then he turned to Saphira and asked, _What's the occasion? _

This wasn't the response Saphira had been expecting at all, but – feeling a little hurt – she replied, _Can't I just do something nice once in awhile just because I feel like it? _

Eragon looked at her a little suspiciously, wisely deciding not to press the question. _Well, thank you, Saphira, but when did you find the time to gather all this? I mean, it must have been somewhat difficult seeing as how you don't even have hands to pick fruit with. _

_ I did it last night, and it wasn't as difficult as you might think. _

_ Well, thanks, _he said, still suspicious as to her reasons for doing this. It wasn't like Saphira to simply do something like this, he knew. There was always some reason behind her actions. _I'll try to find out later, _he thought to himself as he realized how hungry he actually was. He began to dig into the food, much to Saphira's delight.

Within half an hour most of the food was gone, and Eragon was quite full now. Both Eragon and Saphira were surprised at the amount of food that Eragon had been able to eat.

_Wow, you're as ravenous as… well… a dragon, _she said after Eragon had nearly finished off the entire meal set before him. She was elated that Eragon had enjoyed his meal so.

_Yeah, I guess I was hungry, _he replied, not really knowing what else to say.

_You guess, _she asked, her belly rumbling with what was her form of a giggle.

_Thanks again, Saphira, it was delicious._

_ I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, _she said as she brought her head over to where Eragon was sitting. She began rubbing her large snout against Eragon as affectionately as she could.

Eragon couldn't hold back anymore. _Ok, what's gotten into you?_

Saphira stopped and raised her head to look at Eragon directly in the eye. _What do you mean, _she asked innocently.

_First you stayed up the entire night preparing this meal for me, and now you are rubbing up against me like that. I can even feel the overpowering sense of excitement coming from your mind. So I ask again, what's gotten into you? _He was looking at her with a very serious expression on his face.

Saphira decided to try to make a move to see how Eragon felt. _Are you not enjoying this attention? _She held her breath for a moment, knowing this question could reveal how Eragon felt.

_Well, of course I am…, _and then it dawned on him what she had just asked. _What the hell is that suppose to mean? _The tone in his voice was now even more suspicious than before, but Saphira didn't care. He had just answered her question. She knew now that Eragon could love her romantically, even if the thought had never crossed his mind before. The warmth began to rise in her body again. _Saphira? _

She realized she had been sitting there motionless for a brief moment during their conversation, which had only made Eragon worry more. _Nothing's gotten into me, Eragon, _she finally resolved to say, wanting to continue her charade for at least a little longer. _I just felt like doing something kind and being a bit affectionate is all._

_ You're lying, _he exclaimed, now truly wondering what it could be that would make Saphira lie to him.

Saphira finally decided to reveal herself. She just hoped that, to whatever end her revelation might bring them to, Eragon would not want to call off their journey after hearing what she had to say. _I am lying, _she revealed.

_Why? What's going on?_

_ Because…, _she paused for a brief moment as she decided what her course of action would be. _Because of this, _she said as she quickly brought her snout up to Eragon's mouth and pressed against his lips.

Eragon jolted back in complete shock, slamming his back into the hard cave floor. _What the…, _he was about to say something, but Saphira pressed the assault. She quickly jumped to where Eragon had landed, pinning his limbs under her massive claws, and once again pushed her snout against Eragon's lips. For a moment Eragon was tense, but he allowed his body to relax as he began to realize what was happening. Saphira took this as a sign that he was enjoying himself, so she pushed her forked tongue through Eragon's lips and into his mouth, where she began exploring. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour to Saphira – an hour of pleasure no less – but she had to remove her snout when she found Eragon could not breathe. She pulled back for a few seconds to allow Eragon a gasp of air. She started to lung for his mouth again, so strong was her eagerness, but she stopped when she heard Eragon call, "Wait!" He hadn't used their mental connection, she noticed.

_Yes, little one, _she asked in a questioning tone. She could hear the impatience in her own voice; she didn't want to wait any longer.

Eragon had trouble cobbling words together at the moment, but he knew – for Saphira's intentions were blatantly clear through their mental connection – that if he said nothing, she would simply come at him again. _Why? _ It was the only word he seemed to be able to get out.

_Why what, _she asked.

_Why had you not told me how you felt before? _Eragon realized this wasn't really the question he wanted to ask.

_I thought you might be… uncomfortable, or perhaps even a bit disgusted._

_ So you decide to attack me instead?_

_ It felt like the right thing to do, _she said, trying to defend herself. _I found what I believed to be enough evidence that you loved me, so I decided to make a move_. She started to move her head toward his again.

_Wait, _Eragon said again. Saphira stopped, but she was visibly irritated. _How can this even work between us? _Eragon was simply trying to stall for time while he tried to think of how he should handle this situation. He tried to think of a way out that wouldn't hurt Saphira's feelings or harm their relationship. He knew using magic on Saphira to stop her would likely do just that, but it seemed the only way to stop Saphira from taking him right then and there. That's when he realized that he was not so repelled by the idea and that he was actually enjoying himself to some degree.

_It's simple, I just get into a position where you can…_

He cut her off midsentence, _No, I mean… If we did this, what would be the far reaching consequences? What would the elves or Eldunari think of such a relationship between us? _

_ Who cares what they think, _she growled. The heat in her body was now steaming her, she couldn't wait any longer.

Eragon continued trying to think of reasons that they shouldn't go through with this. He thought of a good one, _But Saphira, when dragons mate, do they not mate for life with a partner?_

_ Of course, _she responded.

_What if one day, then, you find a dragon from among those that will be learning under us that you wish to be mates with? _Saphira blinked dumbly, she had never thought of this before. _Not to mention this dragon would be able to give you hatchlings, something I would never be able to do, _he continued.

It only took Saphira a quick moment of pondering to answer Eragon. She stared as deeply into his eyes as she could. _Eragon, no other dragon would ever be able to make me as happy as you could partner-of-my-mind-and-heart. Not even the enticing aspect of hatchlings is worth giving you up. _It was the truth, and both Eragon and Saphira knew it. _But the same goes for you, little one. What if someday you meet someone that you fall in love with, some beautiful woman or elf? This woman could produce offspring for you also. _Saphira felt guilty now. She realized it had been selfish of her to try to take Eragon before asking him if he someday wished to be with another of his own kind.

Eragon now understood how much Saphira truly loved him. She was willing to give up any chance at hatchlings just to be with him, and he knew that one of her greatest desires had always been to have hatchlings. _Saphira, _he said, now staring as deeply and as lovingly into Saphira's eyes as she had just done, _trust me when I say there is no woman more beautiful than you, whether it be in mind or body. You encompass the beauty and grace that your entire race holds. And believe me when I say that I don't even want children, so that is not so much a sacrifice for me as it is for you. _After saying this, Eragon realized now how comfortable he felt. He no longer had any objections left within him.

After hearing Eragon's speech, Saphira felt an all encompassing joy pass through her body. She started to press her head down toward where Eragon's head still lay underneath her, this time without any protest from him. She pressed her snout against his mouth and he allowed her forked tongue to pass right into his mouth. She used her tongue to explore around Eragon's mouth as well as wrestle Eragon's own tongue a little. Eragon laughed a little, Saphira's tongue was actually tickling the roof of his mouth, but he didn't mind. They continued like this until Eragon was nearly gasping for breath.

When she finally pulled out of his mouth, she looked down at Eragon with a mischievous, toothy smile upon her face. Eragon noticed the aroma that he had smelled the day before was even stronger now, as if her desire made the smell even more potent. It was very pleasing to Eragon, and, he realized, it seemed to also increase his already lust filled thoughts.

_What are you thinking, _he asked.

Saphira acted rather than answering. Before Eragon knew it, she had used her powerful teeth to take hold of his shirt and rip it out from under him, leaving his bare chest exposed. She then flicked out her long snake's tongue and began licking Eragon all around his neck and torso as gently as she could. Eragon broke out into laughter.

_Stop! That tickles, _he pleaded, but Saphira was feeling merciless. His appeals only fueled her as she continued running her tongue all along the sensitive spots of Eragon's upper body. _Stop, please, _he begged as tears began to fill his eyes, but Saphira was enjoying his tortured laughter too much. She continued licking as she made her way lower down his torso. She allowed her tongue to drift too low, she realized, as it came into contact with a bulge within Eragon's pants. His laughter was suddenly replaced by a slight moan of pleasure.

Saphira's grin had turned even more malevolent as she began using her teeth to tear away Eragon's pants, careful not to harm him. When she had finally removed them, a quick jerk with her head sending the remaining rags across the room, she saw it. Eragon's penis was standing completely erect, the sight of it causing an even stronger wave of desire to crash through Saphira. Saphira flicked out her tongue again and began to lick it very sensuously. Eragon let out and even deeper moan. After only a few seconds of this, Saphira suddenly plunged the entire member into her mouth, driven to do so only by her pure desire to please Eragon. She was still using her tongue to massage the tip of his erect member.

The heat and warmth of her mouth, Eragon found, felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It was one of the single most pleasurable experiences that had ever happened to him, only increased by the pleasure he felt flooding from Saphira's own mind. Eragon suddenly felt a slight tense feeling within himself, and he knew what that meant.

_Saphira, I'm about to…, _he wasn't able to finish his sentence before he began to cum into  
Saphira's mouth, the substance coming out in small bursts. Saphira found that she was not disgusted by this stuff flowing into her mouth and held Eragon's member there until he had finished, letting it drop away once he was done. She tasted it for a second before swallowing. She looked down at Eragon, who now breathing heavily from all that had happened, and simply smiled at him.

_Saphira, _he said.

_Yes, little one?_

_ That was great and all, but can you promise me one thing?_

_ What's that?_

_ Wash your mouth out before licking me again, please._

Saphira, in defiance to his request, quickly lunged her head toward Eragon's, licking the inside of his open mouth.

_Eww._

Eragon could hear the rumble deep within her chest which signified that Saphira was laughing. Eragon started to laugh too as he began trying to wiggle his arms, which had now fallen asleep, free from her grasp. Saphira only pressed down harder.

_You don't think you're done yet, do you?_

_ Of course not, but you can release me now. It's not like I'm going to try to resist anymore. _

_ But maybe I enjoy having you like this. I can do whatever I want with you pinned beneath me, _she said with that same mischievous grin appearing on her face.

_Yeah, but I'm a little far away from your… area… when I'm in this position. _Saphira craned her neck to look beneath her.

_Fair enough, _she said as she saw how far she was from Eragon's member. She stepped away to allow Eragon to sit up and wake his limbs. She began nuzzling him affectionately with her head, allowing him to scratch some of the sensitive areas around her neck and head. She began to press her head against him even harder when he made no move to stand.

_Alright, I get it, _he said as he stood up. Saphira accidentally let out a small squeak in anticipation. She rolled herself over onto back, almost unable to wait for Eragon to press himself inside of her. Eragon strolled over to where Saphira was lying upon the ground, her sex now completely exposed and wet with expectation. He could feel his member growing just from the sight of it, even though it was likely at least five times as large as any human or elf's would have been. Eragon truly had no idea how he would be able to please her, but he would try, he decided.

He had to lean himself into a slightly awkward position in order to reach Saphira. He used both of his arms to steady himself so he didn't just fall face first onto her stomach, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to lower himself. As his member approached Saphira's sex, he could feel the warmth that emanated from it, which only made his member jump slightly. He took a deep breath, Saphira craning her neck up to watch him, before he continued on. Then he began pressing against her, its size allowing him easy access. Saphira let out a sudden purr/moan that sounded very strange to Eragon, but he continued on. He encountered a wall only a few inches in, confusing him and making him stop his advance.

_Keep going, _Saphira demanded, almost threateningly, while still watching him intently.

_There's… something in the way._

_ You have to press through it, _she elaborated.

_Won't that hurt you?_

_ It may, a little, _she admitted, _but you have to._

Eragon took another deep breath before trying to force his way through. It was tougher than he thought it would be, so he pulled back slightly and then thrust his member forward with speed and power. He easily broke through the wall.

Saphira suddenly roared loudly, causing Eragon to want to exit and flee. He started to pull out.

_No, _Saphira said, _if you stop now it will only hurt worse. Keep going._

Eragon decided not to argue. He quickly plunged himself back in, this time all way, which caused Saphira to let out another of her strange purr/moans. Eragon began slowly sliding in and back out over and over again, gradually increasing speed.

_Oh, Eragon, _she screamed as he suddenly picked up velocity, pressing harder and harder each time. Her wings and limbs were completely outstretched in ecstasy, and her neck was also extended across the cave floor. Eragon began to feel himself coming to a climax again.

_Saphira, I…_

_ Just keep going, _she said.

He did just that. Within a few seconds he came, releasing his seed into Saphira's sex in a few strands. Saphira climaxed along with him, leaving juices smeared over Eragon's lower body. Eragon collapsed onto Saphira's belly when he finished, panting heavily. He could feel the heaving of Saphira's massive chest as she was doing the same. They stayed in that position for a few moments, both of them too tired and satisfied to move. Eragon finally rolled himself off of Saphira and fell to the cave floor, the cool ground feeling nice against his sweating body. He suddenly started laughing.

_What's so funny, little one, _Saphira asked after regaining a bit of her composure, though she was still sprawled on her back.

_I'm not sure, _he said. _I suddenly just felt like laughing, so I did. _His fit ended after a brief moment as he reached out and began scratching Saphira's stomach. _That was definitely… an interesting experience, _he said.

Saphira shifted her position, snuggling her body right up against Eragon, and brought her head next to his. Eragon could feel the warmth from the eternal fire that lay within her stomach, and, even in his sweaty state, it felt good. He wrapped his arms around her snout and hugged her, simply enjoying her presence. She turned her head to look him directly in the eye. _I love you, my mate, _she said, the words coming so softly into Eragon's mind that it almost sounded like the gentle waves of the sea crashing against the shore.

_I love you too, my mate, _he repeated, taking pleasure as his mind sounded out the word "mate". He closed his eyes to allow his body to rest, recognizing now how tired he felt. As he began drifting to sleep – his arms still holding Saphira's snout – he could feel the soft rumble in Saphira's chest as she began to hum.

**Endnote: My god, I didn't know how awkward typing out that scene would feel, but I soldiered on. Also, if anyone ever catches any grammatical mistake in my writing, let me know. I have these files all saved to my computer so I can easily access them and redo the mistakes and repost the chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, I'm adding conflict soon. I just wanted to get this scene done with first. Sorry if it may have seemed premature, but I really wanted to get it over with lol.**


End file.
